


order up

by GlowRoseate



Series: i've found my way to love [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, F/M, Light-Hearted, Meetcutes, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowRoseate/pseuds/GlowRoseate
Summary: "Thank you for ordering at Pizza Planet!" the voice continues. It's a quite soothing one, Angela thinks, calm with an uptick of pleasantness that doesn't feel completely fake. She used to work at the local smoothie shop, so she knows the tone people use for customers, but this one sounds genuinely pleasant. "We have confirmed your order and it should be arriving in approximately half an hour.""That sounds perfect, thank you," Angela sighs contently. And then, blissfully, obliviously: "I love you, good night.""I love you too! Have a good evening."Click.The sound of the dial tone.Angela jolts upright in bed suddenly wide awake, sending pillows flying as she realizesexactly what she just said to a total stranger.-In which Angela accidentally tells the pizza manI love you, he accidentally says it back, and Jesse is there to help. In a way.





	order up

**Author's Note:**

> in my headcanons, this acts as a sort of prelude to a bigger mcgency university AU. alas, the focus here is mostly gency because i wrote this up in the two hours i had before work and i just needed to get it out Immediately, hence the relationship tags. i debated putting Genji/Jesse there, but i didn't want to be misleading since there's really no explicit mention of them being together here, i don't think.
> 
> expect more in this verse eventually though, maybe also a follow up to this fic, and next time with _proper_ ot3 because _i'm in love with this trio_.
> 
> this is inspired by [this post](http://thedailylaughs.tumblr.com/post/61777530091/princeharrehs-omfg-i-just-ordered-pizza-and-as). honestly, this is why i'm terrified of calling to order anything :<

It is a Friday night and a mere two hours after her last final of the semester, which means that Angela Ziegler, obviously like every university student with a healthy social life, is alone in her dorm and fluffing her pillows into a makeshift fort on her bed. 

"I'll call again before I leave next week, Mama," she says into the phone.

"Yes, get some rest,  _Schatz_."

The endearment makes her smile, and she sinks blissfully into her pillows and sighs, "Good night. Love you."

She hangs up still smiling, especially when she glances sideways and sees her bags, all packed up neatly by the edge of her bed. Tomorrow, she will be on her way home, she thinks. She's missed it.

 _But for tonight_... She has prepared paper towels and a cup of water, and the documentary she's picked out for the night sits loaded on her laptop, ready to be played. All that's left is to order food.

She's somewhat embarrassed to admit that she has the local pizzeria on speed dial, but if anyone were to ask, she would blame it entirely on Jesse, who continues to insist that ordering at any  _other_ pizza place is a gross betrayal of six years of friendship.

"Hello. This is Pizza Planet, how may I take your order?"

Angela stares at the ceiling lazily, watching her ceiling fan twirl round and round. She doesn't realize how distracted she is until the person on the other line asks, "Ma'am?" and she has to hurry to say, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

A brief silence. "Oh, sorry! I said that wrong." The voice sounds slightly embarrassed now, and she notes that it doesn't sound like Jesse or anyone else she knows. _Did they hire someone new?_  "I meant,  _may_ I take your order?"

"Oh, no, no, I wasn't nitpicking at what you said," she says, feeling guilty now, "I- Er, I meant- I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted."

_Hm, what to eat tonight? I haven't had pineapples in a long time, but maybe Jesse or Fareeha will want to come over? Half pineapples, then..._

"I'll take a medium pizza with pepperoni and pineapple on one side, please."

_Unless she said she still had a final to study for? But it's Friday night, I'm sure she'll be free..._

"Is that pepperoni  _and_ pineapple on one side, and plain cheese on the other? Or pepperoni on one side and pineapple on the other?" the server asks. She hears him add on the side, as if speaking to someone off-speaker: "We're supposed to ask that, right?"

The question takes a few seconds to register in her overworked brain. "The...first one," she says slowly. 

_Get yourself together, Angela._

"All right." A pause. "Anything else?"

"No," she says, closing her eyes and finally allowing herself to relax, "that's it, thank you."

"May I get a name, Ma'am?"

"Angela Ziegler."

"Angela Ziegler... I see. We already have your address and payment details on file."

_I would hope so, given how many times Jesse has ordered under my name..._

"Thank you for ordering at Pizza Planet!" the voice continues. It's a quite soothing one, Angela thinks, calm with an uptick of pleasantness that doesn't feel completely fake. She used to work at the local smoothie shop, so she _knows_ the tone people use for customers, but this one sounds genuinely pleasant. "We have confirmed your order and it should be arriving in approximately half an hour."

"That sounds perfect, thank you," Angela sighs contently. And then, blissfully, obliviously: "I love you, good night."

"I love you too! Have a good evening."  _Click._ The sound of the dial tone.

Angela  _jolts_ upright in bed suddenly wide awake, sending pillows flying as she realizes  _exactly what she just said to a total stranger._

"Oh,  _Gott_ ," she says to no one or nothing in particular - or, actually, she might be speaking to the crippling mortification that is threatening to take over her entire being. She rolls over and shoves her head under her pillows, perhaps in an effort to encourage it to swallow her up. "Angela, what did you just do? What did you just  _say_?"

_You said "I love you."_

_To a_ stranger.

It takes less than thirty seconds to get Jesse on the phone. "Evenin'," Jesse drawls, sounding a little sluggish despite it being only six in the evening. "Wh-"

"Help me," Angela whispers furiously into the phone.

She hears a quick  _whoosh_ of air, followed by clattering and cursing from Jesse. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, wha'sswrong?" 

"I need you to come here, Jesse, I  _did something bad_."

"Oh, shit. Hold on, I'm gettin' my-  _fuck_ , my shoes on. What'd you do? How much is the bail?"

"I'm not in prison!" She realizes she's still whispering and groans, wriggling out incrementally from the pillows so she isn't muffled. "I just- Oh, God, you're going to laugh at me. It's- It is incredibly  _stupid_ , but I need you here, all right, for less than an hour, and I'll even give you pizza."

"Pizza?" Jesse's voice turns confused, and he repeats, "What'd you do, Ange? Did you fuck up your pizza order, or what?"

Angela takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, scrounging for the last bits of dignity she has left. " _IaccidentallytoldthepizzamanIlovehim_."

A pause. "What?"

"I  _said_." She moans in despair again, crawling back under her pillows after all. "I said, I accidentally told the pizza man I love him. But I didn't  _mean_ it! I just finished giving him my order, and then- and then he sounded so nice, so I thanked him and then I said  _I love you_ and then I said good night, and then he said it back, and- and-"

She cuts herself off, feeling her cheeks burn, but one part of the incident is just now processing in her mind:  _He said it back_.

"Oh, God, Jesse," she croaks, "I said 'I love you to him,' and then he said it back."

"Now hold on," Jesse says, "you mean you and one of my coworkers confessed your undying love to each other while I-"

"Not undying!" she snaps. "I mean- well, possibly, neither of us specified the length of time! But that's not the problem here!"

But Jesse is already laughing, loud and unabashed, and Angela has to hold the phone a little ways from her ear so she feels a little less shameful. "Christ on a stick, Angie." She can practically see him wiping tears from his eyes. "Who was it?"

"I don't know! I didn't recognize his voice. Did you hire someone new?"  _Someone with an unfairly nice voice?_ she adds silently.

"We- Ah, yeah, we did, actually. Didn't think he'd be taking phone orders already, but I guess he is! So, when's the wedding?"

" _Jesse McCree_." 

Another bout of cackling from her best friend of six years. "Okay, yeah, you're right. I've gotta come over to see this. You in your dorm or Fareeha's?"

Angela pulls herself up into a sitting position, resigned. "Mine," she says gloomily. "And you're not seeing  _anything_. You're answering the door when he comes."

Jesse makes a noise of protest. "What? But where's the fun in that?"

"No fun," Angela says, dragging a hand down her face. " _Your_ fun is  _my_ lifelong embarrassment."

"Ain't it always?" Jesse says good-naturedly.

"Unfortunately." Angela pouts, picking at her sheets. "Just come over, please?"

"Yeah, already on my way."

The last thing she hears before he hangs up is his laughter, but there's no time to dwell on that. She hurries to her drawer, almost knocking her laptop off the bed in the process, and finds an old gray sweatshirt to put on. It hangs loosely off her frame, perhaps a size too large, which means it's perfect. She yanks the hood over her head and puts on a cheap pair of sunglasses she'd bought over spring break but never actually used.  _Two dollars well spent_ , she thinks, assessing herself in the mirror. 

She shoves her hair even further back into the hood before pulling the drawstrings. The hood sits snugly around her head, hiding her hair while the sunglasses hide her eyes. To anyone who doesn't know her, she would look inconspicuous enough.

Jesse spends a full minute laughing in the doorway when he finally arrives.

"Angie," he gets out between wheezes, "don't'cha think you're overreactin' a little?"

"Get in before someone sees you." Resolutely ignoring the familiar burn in her cheeks, she pulls him into the room, where he proceeds to deposit his hat on top of her hood and then laugh again.

"Yes, you're right," Angela says, catching sight of the ridiculous getup in the mirror, "if I look horrible enough, he'll forget what I said entirely."

"Nah, just kidding." Jesse's still grinning when he snatches his hat back and drops it back on his own head. He pats her cheek lovingly. "Would you believe me at all if I said you've got nothin' to worry about? I think I know who took your order, and he's a good guy. Really."

"It's not about whether he's a good guy or not," she mumbles. "It is the  _principle_ of this entire situation."

"Mm," Jesse hums, "yup, you lost me at  _principle_. What's showing?" He gestures to her laptop.

"A documentary about the science behind  _The Human Centipede_."

"... _Riiight_. Have I told you how weird you can be?"

Angela makes an estimate. "Several times. Want to watch?"

"Can we watch Netflix if we're gonna be eating pizza? Please?"

They end up with some sci fi thriller that Angela is only half paying attention to. She spends far more time glancing at the door, constantly squirming where she and Jesse have perched themselves against the headboard.

"Quit squirming," Jesse says, "you're shaking the screen."

"I've already paid for the order, so all you have to do is sign the receipt and take the box from him," she says, though it's more to herself than anything. "Okay, Jesse?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse says, clearly not worried.

About ten more minutes later, there comes a knock on the door.

"There," she gasps, yanking the sheets up and over her face. "Go. I'll just...stay here."

"Relax." Jesse snickers, bumping their shoulders together. "That's just Fareeha. I got her to come over too."

"You told her?" She pushes the blanket down to glare at him. "I am never going to live this down, am I."

"I wouldn't say  _never_ , but maybe not for a very long time."

"Great," she grumbles, rolling out of the bed. She hears him pause the movie, and she waves him off half-heartedly. "It's fine."

"Oh, no," he says oddly, "I insist," and she doesn't understand why he says it so oddly until she is opening the door carelessly and coming face-to-face with someone who is wearing a Pizza Planet uniform, holding a box of pizza, and definitely  _not_ Fareeha.

"Ms. Ziegler?" The man, who looks about her age, smiles at her, and her heart  _flutters_. That's definitely the same voice who spoke to her on the phone.

_He looks nice. And cute. And..._

She hesitates.

... _concerned._

Then she realizes she's still wearing her _disguise_ , and she hurriedly tugs the hood down and pushes the sunglasses up from her eyes. "Um," she says. "Hi. Sorry. It's...hot in here."

"I see." The man's eyes travel past her. She glances back to see Jesse still reclining on her bed, pretending to sleep with his hat perched over his face, and it strikes her that he might get the wrong idea.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. We're just-"

The man's eyebrows knit together slightly. _Oh no, he's cute,_ she thinks. His name tag reads _Genji_. "Like what?" he asks, innocent. He has soft-looking black hair behind his visor and kind brown eyes.

"Like..."  _Think about what you are going to say, Angela._ "Never mind. I will take that off your hands now." She smiles, sheepish, and ducks her head slightly as she reaches for the pizza box. 

"Careful, it's hot," Genji murmurs as he hands it over.

Once it's in her hands, they stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh, you need a pen," he says finally, and Angela notices the receipt on top of the box.

"Yes!" she says quickly. "A pen. I need one."

He fishes one out from his pocket and hands it to her, grinning bashfully. Angela feels her blush intensify and focuses entirely on signing the receipt. "I can hold the box for you, if you'd like?" Genji offers, and she shakes her head quickly.

Behind her, she hears Jesse snort.

"There. Thank you." She hands the paper and pen back to him, and he takes them with another brilliant smile.

"I'm going to be honest here," he says, tucking the pen behind his ear and  _oh no that's attractive, why is he attractive?_ It's not like this is the first time she's found anyone attractive, so she's not sure why she feel so  _flustered_. It must be the context. "I apologize for what I said over the phone - it was just...an instinctive reaction - but, ah, you actually do look like a nice person. And maybe I wouldn't mind s-" He clamps his mouth shut. Opens it. Shuts it again.

It's...endearing.

"I'm going to stop now," he says, "and leave before I embarrass myself any more, unless- I don't know, you can feel free to say you accept my apology?"

Angela finds herself smiling shyly. "Only if you accept mine too?"

"Deal." He rubs the back of his neck, and it's somewhat comforting to see that he's blushing a little too. "Anyway. I should, ah, get going. Have a good night, miss."

 _Don't say it. Don't say it._ "Have a good night," she says successfully, smiling back.

She holds her breath until she's shut the door and he's out of sight.

"Wow," Jesse whistles from under his hat. "I was wondering how long you two would be makin' moon eyes at each other. I've still gotta see him at work, y'know."

"I was not," she says indignantly, making her way back to the bed, "making  _moon eyes_ at him. You weren't even looking!"

"No, but I could  _hear_ it," he says sagely.

"What a talent." She makes herself comfortable next to him again and props the pizza box open before flicking the hat off his face.

"But he was cute, wasn't he?" Jesse raises an eyebrow, grinning and obviously already knowing the answer to his own question.

She grumbles to herself before sighing and mumbling, "Yes."

" _Oh,_ " Jesse teases. "He and I have a few shifts together. Maybe this means you'll come into the pizzeria and actually sit down to eat, huh?"

She puts the hat back on his face, ignoring the way he only laughs. "Take a slice before I hire a new best friend." The sooner she can start eating and watching again, she decides, the sooner she can pretend this whole fiasco never happened.

* * *

 

Except it  _did_ happen, and Jesse is quick to remind her the next morning during breakfast.

"Genji called you cute, even though you were wearing that awful sweatshirt," he drops casually over a bite of French toast, and she's so surprised that she accidentally pours too much syrup onto her plate. "I think he likes you. Well, maybe not as much as he likes me _yet_ , but he definitely likes you at least a little bit."

"What!" she demands, momentarily ignoring her drowning French toast. "Why were you talking about me? When?"

"Okay, calm down." Jesse laughs, nudging her foot under the table. She nudges him back, and it turns into a sort-of game of footsie, except neither of them are above cheating and trying to trap each other's feet together instead. "He texted me this morning asking if he had interrupted _something_."

She rubs her temples. "And?"

"And I said that if he  _had_ been interrupting something, we would've invited him to join."

"Jesse!" She groans, pressing her forehead to the bottle of syrup. It is comfortingly cool, compared to the heat of her face. She seems to be blushing an awful lot lately, she thinks. "You probably scared him off."

"Don't think so. When I told him about the documentaries you watch, he said he'd actually want to watch too."

She groans, dropping her head into her hands. "He was probably just being nice," she says morosely.

"Definitely," Jesse says. "That must be why he agreed to see a movie with us tonight. I figured it would make up for how forward you were being tonight."

She snaps her head up to look at Jesse, eyes wide.

He nudges her foot playfully. "So how 'bout it? Think you can put off trying to cure the world for a night?"

She thinks of Genji's smile, and the thought of watching a movie with him  _and_ Jesse makes it an easy decision: "I would love to."


End file.
